


Devil May Cry: Lucia x Half Archangel Male Reader: Wings Of Love

by Metalocelot98



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: NOT CANNON to my Monster Musume Devil May Cry crossover.





	1. Son of David

**Author's Note:**

> NOT CANNON to my Monster Musume Devil May Cry crossover.

Las Vegas Nevada Downtown Abandoned Casino Midnight...

Several marionettes and scarecrows were gathered around a group of teenagers whom were partying prior to their capture as the demons were preparing to kill them. Unknown to the demons a young man wearing a white cloak with a golden gauntlets, golden greaves and a gold breast plate was staring down into the casino via the glass roof. One of the scarecrows raised it's bladed arm to deliver the first kill when suddenly without warning the glass roof exploded into glass dust and bent metal as the robbed figure landed atop said scarecrow impaling it with a katana. As he stood up 2 more scarecrows rushed him only to be decapitated as with the blade of their deceased ally as several marionettes rushed the attacker only to be knocked back by a swing of the figure's katana. The figure tossed several throwing knives into the air as he used his tremendous speed to throw each of the knives with deadly precision at the demons killing all of the remaining foes in a matter of seconds. He landed atop a slot machine crouching wihtout emitting a sound save for the sound of his robe lightly flowing in the wind. he raised his katana and pointed it towards the door as he stared the teens down.

"Leave" the figure said. "Now"

Before the teens could do so the doors slammed open to reveal a man with white dressed in all red, a younger man dressed in all blue with a demonic right arm and large sword on his back, a young woman with black hair dressed like a japanese school girl, a blond woman dressed in all black leather, and a red headed woman with a white cape on her right shoulder dressed in all grey.

"Who are you" the young man in blue asked pulling out a revolver.

"Son of sparda" the figure said standing on to his full height on the slot machine. "I have no qaurrel with you or your allies nor do the others"

"Others what others" Dante asked.

"The other believe you to be worthy of continuing to live despite your blackened soul's heritage" with that said the young man turned his back towards them as Lady and Nero ran at him wanting to get more answers, but were sent flying back as a pair of golden angelic wings appeared from the figures shoulder blades. "I bid you goodnight and farewell"

With that the angel flew off leaving behind a few feathers as Lucia caught one.

 

"An Archangel" Lucia said. "You must be moving up in the world Dante if the Archangels believe you to be worthy of being left alone despite you demonic heritage"

"Real funny Lucia, but your forgot one thing" Dante said as he looked annoyed along with the others leaving the bird demon confused. "He stole our contract so now we can't get paid"

 

The archangel landed atop Las Vegas's famous Cowboy neon sign as he sat atop it staring at the city of sin.

"You did well for your first mission (y/n) I'm proud" said the voice of an older archangel as you became excited quickly removing your hood as you looked at your father Archangel David.

"Father it's great to see you" you replied with a bow. "Such praise from angel of your reputation even if you are my father is a great honor" 

"Come we should return to the sanctuary before sunrise" David said.

"Of course father" you replied as the two of you flew back to the angel sanctuary.


	2. 2nd Meeting

Paris France 2 Months Later...

You were walking through the streets of the "city of love" searching for demons.

'Father said demons have been active here more than usual' you thought as you felt the cold winter air blowing through your short (h/c) hair. 'Problem is no one has any idea where'

Your (e/c) eyes stared at the ground as your boots crushed the snow beneath your feet as the light crunching sound was soon accompanied by another pair of feet as you walked into a café and soon after the same woman you saw in Las Vegas her red hair lightly coated in snow as her blue eyes scanned the room before landing on you sitting at a nearby booth as you noticed the rest of the café packed.

"Mind if I join you" she asked.

"Of course not miss" You said.

"Lucia" Lucia replied. "And you"

"(y/n)" you replied as you noticed her staring. "Is everything alright"

"Oh well you see it's just I was wondering" Lucia said pausing for a moment. "Well I was wondering if we met before"

"No sorry you must have me confused for someone else" you replied lying for you knew it might be a bad idea to associate with demons, but for some reason you suddenly felt guilty for lying, but didn't show it.

"Oh ok so (y/n) what brings you here to Parris" Lucia asked.

"Just tending to some business for my father" you replied.

"Oh what kind of business" Lucia asked.

"Oh well you see my father and I are" you paused for a moment. "Bounty hunters we hunt down criminals with warrants and bring them in even if they are in other countries"

"Interesting" Lucia replied as you sensed the presence of demons nearby.

"Listen Lucia I need to leave, but if you want" you paused as Lucia handed you a slip of paper.

"Here's my number feel free to call me" Lucia said with a wink as you blushed slightly.

"Ok sure no problem" you reply and left.

"I seriously feel like I've met him before" Lucia said before getting up and leaving to kill the demons that had popped up.

5 Minutes Later...

You were killing Hellhounds left and right with your katana as the beasts were fast, but you were faster quickly slaying them. However you soon dogpiled as the beasts piled atop you.

"OFF FOUL BEASTS" you yelled as you spread your wings sending the hellhounds flying into the air as they landed hard dying on impact save for one as it got up and ran at you from behind, but before you could react a knife flew past your head striking it in the head.

"So international bounty hunter" said a familiar voice as you sweat dropped. "Care to tell me who you really are"

You turned around and saw the owner of the voice.

"Oh hey" you replied nervously. "Lucia"


End file.
